


Cupid's Wings

by soniclipstick (veriscence)



Series: tumblr [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Inspired By Tumblr, Kid Fic, M/M, Wingfic, deageing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriscence/pseuds/soniclipstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by AdamantSteve's post on tumblr. </p>
<p>Around him stand the Avengers staring utterly gobsmacked at a toddler with flaxen hair who is drowning in a painfully familiar tactical suit and sitting awkwardly on the snow covered ground, bright yellow wings flopping behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by AdamantSteve's post on tumblr "I realised just now that in a wingfic verse, babies would be born with TINY FLUFFY CHICK WINGS", to unicornduke suggested, "better plan: combine wingfic with deaging fic. So that person with badass wings is now a kid and has fluffy kiddy wings" and this fic was born. Thanks to Ralkana, without whom the idea of writing a fic to this idea would never even have been born.

Phil Coulson is a senior agent of SHIELD. He babysits hormonal superheroes who throw hissy fits for a living, and frequently deals with the fallout from the Executive Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury, who in case no one told you, is a little short tempered (and by little, we obviously mean a lot. Like a shit ton of a lot). Phil Coulson has, one more than one occasion, had to climb into the vents and pull out his asset because he’d gotten himself stuck again. He’s been stabbed in the chest by an actual demi-god and survived. And he has even managed to stay calm when said demi-god decided that the greatest marksman in the world would do better with a pair of milky white wings than without. Secretly, he’s even glad that Clint wouldn’t have to jump off of buildings anymore because let’s be honest, 6 cardiac arrests after the Chitauri attack are more than enough for a lifetime. Also, Clint tends to unconsciously cover him under his wings in bed, which makes Phil’s heart ache in just the right away.

But enough of that. This is it. He is officially, _one hundred percent_ done.

Because right now, it is Valentines’ Day and he’s standing in what is left of Times Square after yet another glorified temper tantrum thanks to the current ruler of Asgard. Around him stand the Avengers -his childhood hero, the almost sole cause of his near permanent migraine, a gigantic green rage monster, the most dangerous woman he has ever met except for his mother, and one dreamy god of thunder- staring utterly gobsmacked at what seems to be a very small child. More specifically, a toddler with flaxen hair who is drowning in a painfully familiar tactical suit and sitting awkwardly on the snow covered ground, bright yellow fluffy wings flopping behind him. Phil’s dominant arm starts twitching with the need to shoot something, preferably a trickster war criminal turned king with a compulsion to start fights with Earth’s Mightiest Heroes in the middle of New York City.

Of course, that’s when the baby finally manages to untangle himself from the tac suit and attempt to stand. It becomes all too clear that those useful wings are quite possibly far too heavy for the toddler’s body to handle. Baby Clint lands on his wings and presents his audience with a full frontal view, resulting in a boisterous laugh from Thor, which of course only manages to terrify the kid and - _oh no_ , Phil knows that look. That’s the same look that his sister’s two year old gets before he attempts to burst Phil’s eardrums- the wailing begins.

There is a reason Phil never wanted kids, and this is reason number two, second only to the magical ability of children to ooze bodily fluids from each and every orifice. But this is Clint, so Phil doesn’t think before taking off his jacket and walking toward him to wrap him up before he gets ill. Of course, Steve is faster and picks the child up before Phil even reaches him. This turns out to be a good thing because that, is when the child decides, is the perfect opportunity to urinate on a national icon.

It’s a measure of how much Phil loves Clint that he still hands over his Brioni suit jacket to the ever patient, all enduring super soldier, who isn’t even slightly phased by the situation. However, what the super soldier doesn’t count on as he tries to wrap the boy in the jacket is that this child isn't like any other child. This is Clint Barton, who likes heights, even as a tiny child who hasn’t yet learned to walk.

It should almost have been expected, Phil thinks, that Clint would have learned to fly before he learned to walk. And that is how he finds himself in the middle of winter, staring in absolute horror at a buck naked baby flying off into the distance.

So you can’t really blame Phil for shooting Loki in the foot once they catch the streaking Avenger-turned-Cupid and take him to Asgard. Or for tasing Tony Stark for uploading the viral video “Cupid pees on Captain America in Times Square on Valentine’s Day”.

Phil hands in his resignation the very next day. Nick laughs and lights it on fire right in front of him, and Clint laughs and laughs and laughs in the vents until he realizes he’s stuck again. Then he begs and begs and begs until Phil climbs up and pulls him down, raining feathers all over Nick’s overflowing piles of paperwork. 

The look on his boss’ face is more than enough motivation. He’ll stay, Phil thinks, as his husband drags him out, he'll stay for just a bit longer.


End file.
